Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is a character from the Sonic series who makes an appearance as (kind of) a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He appears as an alternate costume and a special boss fight in Classic Mode for Sonic. Metal Sonic's slightly better power and excellent air dash have set him above his pure counterpart this time. He's currently at 5th place (6 with Secret A) on the Tier List; highest position of A Tier. As a Fighter Metal Sonic is unique from all the other alternate costumes in that there are changes between his and regular Sonic's movesets. Metal Sonic is a clone of Sonic, obviously, but there are a few key differences between them that you want to note. When you incorporate them into your gameplan, a good Sonic player can usually do well with Metal as well. Metal Sonic overall is a bit bulkier, a better thrower and more of an airborne fighter than Sonic, but feels a bit clunky and is a bit less safe to play against other close-up fighters. There may be more differences as time goes on. Means of Unlocking First of all, unlock Sonic, duh. Once that's done, boot up Classic Mode and play on Unfair. You need to fulfill the requirements to fight Metal Sonic and also receive the "Perfect" and "Metal Sonic KO" bonuses in that fight. You can also get Metal Sonic the normal way of getting alternates by clearing the other 19 challenges on Sonic's Challenge Wall. Move Differences *Metal Sonic's Homing Attack does 9%, but has 2 more frames of recovery. *Metal Sonic's Side Smash has a higher armor break rating. *Metal Sonic's Forward Throw does 13%, but doesn't launch. *Metal Sonic has increased Air Throw range. *Metal Sonic has lower priority on his Neutral Aerial and Down Smash. *Metal Sonic's Side Smash is a claw poke with more range than Sonic's Side Smash but less damage. (14/20) *Metal Sonic's Down Aerial starts a frame slower. *Metal Sonic's Back Throw kills at about 152%. *Metal Sonic's Up Special does not spawn a spring, but it goes the same height as Sonic's Up Special. *Metal Sonic's Sonic Drive ring catch will have him move in straight lines (ex. Metal Sonic will dash right until he's right above the ring, and then dash down). Sonic's Sonic Drive ring catch is more curvy, letting him do routes like 180 degree "rainbow" jumps and the like. Stat and Hitbox Differences *Metal Sonic has a much better air dash, which travels quickly and goes the distance Kamek and Jigglypuff's go. *Metal Sonic's dash is a very very slight bit slower than Sonic's, but still faster than Captain Falcon's. There's really almost no difference in dash speed. *Metal Sonic has decreased air speed. *Metal Sonic's dash animation has him running above the ground, like Mewtwo's, letting him avoid some very low attacks like Hand Slap. *Metal Sonic has increased Armor, at 0.023. *Metal Sonic falls much faster than Sonic. Miscellaneous and Cosmetic Differences *Metal Sonic's armor makes a clanking noise when hit. *Metal Sonic has a different voice actor. *Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles show up in Final Smash 1 instead of Tails and Knuckles. *Metal Sonic's shield is black regardless of the controller port he's in. *Metal Sonic has different taunts. More on this later. *Metal Sonic has a different theme song. More on this later. As a Trophy As a Sticker As a Boss Metal Sonic is also fought as a boss in Classic Mode. The Classic Mode Metal Sonic doesn't have any of the negative changes the playable one has. To fight him, you need to fulfill these requirements: *Get to Stage 11 in Classic Mode *Never lose a stock in any of the previous fights or fail a bonus stage prior to Stage 11 *You have to be playing as Sonic and playing on Hard or higher *You have to earn at least 500,000 worth of bonus points before Metal Sonic If you meet the above conditions, the sky on Stadium turns red and the music changes to "Theme of Metal Sonic", plus there's a special cutscene before the fight: *Sonic: "... oh, ''Eggman'' isn't here. Instead, you are. Go figure, the traitor fights me and not the real enemy." *Metal Sonic: "Except for the fact I serve as your strongest opponent, not that buffoon." *Sonic: "Have you ever gotten an advantage over me?" *Metal Sonic: "This one." *Metal Sonic stretches his hand out to reveal some shadow bugs, then crushes them* *Sonic: "Oh, we'll see how that one works." Also, after beating this fight with Sonic you can fight Metal Sonic with all the other cast members and Metal Sonic's theme is unlocked in the sound test. When fighting Metal Sonic in Classic with any other character, you only get Metal Sonic saying "Combat mode initiated. Prepared to exterminate all threats," during his on screen appearance. Trivia *When you fight Metal Sonic in the story mode he does receive the negative differences from Sonic unlike his Classic Mode boss incarnation. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe Category:Trophies Category:Stickers